


Dark Liasons

by DarkerSides



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Extremely Underage, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mpreg, Multi, Rough Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerSides/pseuds/DarkerSides
Summary: Severus hates his husband, but things have finally started going his way.*Read the tags!* This is not a pretty fic.





	Dark Liasons

_His robe slithered to the floor and he climbed into the bed._

He hated his husband. Hated his every touch, the very sound of his voice, the fact that he had _her_ eyes. Really, Albus should have known that when raising a soldier one should prevent said soldier from forming the same views as the tyrant he was being groomed to murder. The old man should have checked up on the boy instead of trusting those damn muggles to raise him right. He’d probably have had more luck if he’d allowed Lucius to raise the boy.

Instead, Harry Potter had grown to hate muggles just as much as Tom Riddle. Oh, he’d hid it well. Convinced the hat to put him in Gryffindor. Befriended a Blood Traitor and a muggle-born. Done everything he was supposed to do. Until that night at the graveyard. He’d allowed the rat to use his blood in the invocation and patiently waited while Voldemort was reborn. Then he’d shown his true powers and colors. Easily holding off Voldemort’s attack and surrounding them with an impenetrable field. He had learned all of this through Lucius some time later.

Apparently the two new Dark Lords came to an agreement. Harry didn’t give a fuck what Voldemort did, he only wanted one thing.

By the time they realized what was going on it was too late. He, of course, had understood right away the way of things. There would be no damage control on this; it was already too late. Potter understood how powerful he was. He also knew only hatred for his muggle relatives and quite a bit of the current Wizarding authority. Yes. Albus should have rethought his plan. 

 

_Glistening oil dripped from his fingers as he teased at the tight hole._

Potter had arrived back at the school the clear winner of the Triwizard Tournament, having snatched the trophy cup out from under Diggory’s nose. There had been a celebration, the award ceremony, the other schools had returned home. So had the students. Or so they had thought. Potter had, in fact, not returned to his relatives but had returned to Riddle Manor to do whatever the hell he wanted.

It was quite clear early on that Potter had no wish to hold the position of power. He merely wanted to be left alone. He would trot out every now and then and put on a little show of power for the new recruits and then scuttle back to where he had come from. At least until Severus had shown up.

He had paid, like the others, for not attempting to find the Dark Lord. He had paid for not arriving with the others. Thankfully, Voldemort had accepted his excuses and apologies. Unfortunately, Potter had not. He had shown he was definitely not his father. His father had never been so vindictive. His father had never been so cruel. His father had never made Severus regret his actions.

He knew now which side was the safe side, fuck his promise to Albus. So he’d kept his mouth shut when school had started back and Potter had stepped into the Great Hall for his fifth year. Severus had been on pins and needles, knowing things on the other end were heating up and soon the Dark Lord would take over the Ministry. 

 

_He shuddered as he slid into the slicked entrance._  

The fall of the Ministry was swift. By then, Potter had at least convinced the Dark Lord to leave the muggles be. “Not worth the time, really, Tom.” And concentrate on keeping the Wizard world clean. Over the next year Severus knew little about what went on outside Hogwarts. Once Albus had been arrested for crimes against the Minister, Severus had been made headmaster. At least Potter hadn’t returned for his sixth year, there was no reason for him to even pretend anymore. He had also left Severus alone after that first summer.

Until Voldemort decreed the boy needed to get married and do his part for the Wizarding world. Apparently the boy wonder was gay. Unfortunately they were Wizards. With Magic. More unfortunately Potter’s wandering eye landed on him. Voldemort had agreed enthusiastically and the deed was done.

Severus was not gay. Had never been gay. As soon as Potter figured that out he quit trying to please Severus, instead pounding into his arse nightly. At least he still used lube. Usually. It took Severus two years to get pregnant. Fortunately it wasn’t safe for the baby to engage in penetrative sex while Severus was pregnant and since he refused any other kind, Potter left him alone. Unfortunately, Potter was almost as moody as Voldemort when he wasn’t getting laid.

He suggested to Bella that they take Potter out on a raid. Perhaps he’d find another hobby. Potter came back in a better mood and soon after Severus heard tales of a prisoner, an usual occurrence for the Dark Lord. He had a suspicion that the prisoner was not of Voldemort’s choosing. He didn’t care. Potter was ignoring him again. 

 

_Thrust after thrust sent him closer to the edge._

He gave birth to a boy with hair as wild as his father’s. He handed the child over and washed his hands of the brat. He hadn’t wanted a child anyway. Especially not one with his childhood tormentor’s name.

Life went on for the next year until Potter slammed his door open one night and pushed him to the bed. Severus was glad he had learned that self lubricating spell as Potter thrust into him. It took three years that time to get with child. He noticed right away that Potter’s mood didn’t turn sour as it had his previous pregnancy. He shrugged and went on to enjoy the only good thing about his pregnancy. Potter’s indifference.

He discovered it quite by accident. He was still unsure why he’d gone to Potter’s private rooms, if he’d been sent or had gone on his own accord. He should have stopped when the hall door was locked, but he’d gone to his own room and slipped through the connecting door. The door to Potter’s private quarters was ajar, just slightly open, and he recognized the rhythmic grunting. He peeked through the slit to see who his husband had found to fuck. Potter’s slim figure was easy to make out in the candle lit room, his glasses sparkling in the firelight as his hips bucked in the bed, driving his prick into whomever was beneath him. He watched as Potter picked up his pace, thrusting hard and fast, his grunts turning to sharp, staccatoed huffs as he neared his climax. With a loud “Fuck” his body tensed and he arched just enough for Severus to make out the smaller figure in the bed.

He supposed he should have been angry or indignant or _something_ when Potter rolled off the boy. But Severus had never really cared for the boy he’d birthed anyway. He turned and walked away. At least Potter wasn’t bothering him. 

 

_His climax wracked his entire body._

The second child was a boy as well. Severus pushed the green eyed boy into the nurse’s arms and went to sleep.

The problem, he figured out later, was he let his guard down. He had assumed that Potter would continue his current arrangement even after Severus gave birth. There really was no need for any more children. Even Voldemort had said Potter had done well.

And Potter must have been content, because he stayed away from Severus’s room for over two years. And Severus could hear the occasional moans and skin against skin when he stepped into the shared sitting room and Potter had forgotten to close the door. So Severus had gotten lax, believing his husband preferred his much younger bed partner. Except he forgot how possessive Potter could be.

It happened at dinner. It was nothing formal, but the Malfoys were there and Severus could tell Lucius and Narcissa had been arguing again. He should not have let his eyes linger over Narcissa for the next thing he knew his husband was standing and walking down the length of the table, green eyes flaring with anger. He was pulled to his feet and shoved forward over the table. He quickly cast the spell he’d learned all those years ago just as his robes were pushed up. Potter shoved inside him. He closed his eyes until Potter grunted and filled him with his seed. They settled back into their chairs to finish their dinner.

Potter began visiting him every night after that, and he vaguely wondered about the boy. He daren’t ask though.

 

_He wrapped his arm around the soft flesh and pressed a kiss to the smooth skin._

His heart gave a little leap, and he made his way up to the large nursery. He grabbed up the green-eyed toddler from his nurses lap and stalked over to the other boy. He grabbed the child’s hand and dragged him from the room. He found Potter in his study with Draco and Zabini. The three men looked up as he entered. Potter straightened up in his chair as Severus moved forward with the children.

“Severus.”

He stopped in front of his husband. “I’m pregnant. That’s three. I’m done. You’ve no more need of my body.”

Potter smirked at him. “Are you sure about that, Severus?”

“Yes. This body is too old for your taste.” He plopped the toddler down on Harry’s lap and pushed James forward to stumble and fall at his father’s feet. “That is how you like them. You have two now.”

Potter leered at the boy on his knees and wrapped his hands around the toddler in his lap. “Leave us gentlemen. My husband and I need to talk.”

The other two hurried from the room and Potter put up locking charms. “You would give your children over to me so that I might leave your body alone?”

“You have already fucked that one. I can only imagine you had similar plans for your clone.”

Potter tossed his head back and laughed. “Oh, Severus. The things you don’t know.” He ran a finger down the toddler’s cheek and on down the small body to wrap around the small thigh. Potter closed his eyes on a groan and pressed his hips up against the boy in his lap. The child squirmed and Potter bit at his lip. Green eyes suddenly popped open and focused on Severus’s abdomen. “What of that one?”

Severus wrapped his hands around his stomach. “I get to keep her.”

“Her?”

He nodded. “The mediwitch assures me it is a girl this time.”

Potter nodded as he pulled the robes of the small child up around its waist. “Fine. You may keep that one.” He shifted the child in his lap to pull his own robe up and exposed his leaking cock. “I suppose you can name her as well.” He shifted the boy again and let out a small groan. He waved towards the door as he tossed his head back against the seat. “You may go.”

Severus turned, blocking out the steady creaking of the leather chair, and wrapped his arms around his stomach, smiling to himself.

 

_After all these years he finally had his Lily._

 

Incest, rape/non-con, dub-con, child abuse, dark!Harry, dark!Severus,


End file.
